


full contact sport

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ds_aprilfools.  Ray plays dirty pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full contact sport

Fraser never tired of watching Ray. The way Ray moved drew his eye like metal filings to a lodestone.

He loved the grip and flex of Ray's hands on the steering wheel of the car. The duck of his head when he was pleased. The way Ray walked sideways when vehement about anything, the better to express himself and read Fraser's reactions.

He looked forward to the times--too few and too spread out--when Ray boxed or danced, because then it was permissible to look. Expected even, regardless of where they were.

But times like this were sheer torture. Ray bent low across the pool table, angling for his shot, and Fraser struggled to keep his eyes... somewhere safe. They were in public, after all. Ray shifted again; the movement of his hips hindered by the edge of the table.

Fraser dragged his eyes away from Ray's worn denim back to the game. "Would you like to use the bridge?"

"Nah, that's cheating." He wriggled again, and Fraser bit back an inappropriate noise.

"Please?"

Ray flashed a wicked grin over his shoulder, then took his shot. The connecting crack of the balls was followed by the dull thump of one landing in an empty pocket. Ray snagged his beer and took a sip, already looking for his next shot.

"I don't know, Fraser, I seem to win more when I don't." With a slanted smile, he added, "I wonder why."

Fraser took the bottle from his hand and bent towards his ear.

"Win faster," he said.


End file.
